


HELL OF A NIGHT

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	HELL OF A NIGHT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
**HELL OF A NIGHT**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
= o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >   


  
_  
_

_“He did the mash, he did the monster mash, the monster mash…”_

 __

  
  


  
_  
_

_  
_  


  


 

Deafening sounds from the inside of the building made Hutch cringe. How could  
Starsky have convinced him to go to this Halloween party? Only because Fat Rolly had dangled some information about the Sumners  
case in front of them? Ridiculous!

 

  


  


 

  


  
Starsky had been thrilled to attend the biggest Halloween party in    
  
  
Bay City   
  
  
and made a  
secret of the costume he wanted to buy in a costume shop. Starsky should turn up by now, Hutch thought, as he watched the  
big door and looked around hoping to see his better half.    


  


 

  


  
  
“Starsk, you’re late again…,” Hutch sighed, and looked down on himself. Going  
as a plain private detective wasn’t such a bad idea either. He adjusted his raincoat and looked up at the big building  
in front of him. It had seen better days. The red bricks looked weathered and the windows were blind. He heard the cry of  
a seagull in the distance and shivered in the cold wind. He turned to go back to his car to wait there for Starsky when suddenly  
the door opened, the music became even louder and strong arms pulled him into a dark hall. The music filled his ears and he  
could barely hear the voice that spoke softly into his ear.  
  


  


 

  


  


 

“Come in, here’s the fun.” Hutch tried to catch a glance of  
the person who was talking to him, but everything was a blur. A stroboscopic lamp threw irritating lights against the dark  
walls, and figures moved to the music, their faces appearing disfigured in the flickering light. In one corner, he saw huddled  
forms in black, their white faces staring at him. The hold on his arm tightened, and he felt a prick of something sharp. Then  
the grip loosened and he relaxed, a warm feeling floating through his body. He felt dizzy and looked for a wall to lean on.  
From the left side, a warm body pressed up against his, the flavor of sweet perfume encircling him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“‘scuse me, who are you?” He mumbled, trying to focus on the  
woman by his side, but he only saw her pale face for a moment. Then she turned away and disappeared, her white cape shining  
in the colored light. Hutch frowned. Her face reminded him of the young woman that had rescued Starsky from Simon Marcus’  
goons, cutting the rope, instead of killing him. What was she doing there?

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Starsky, where are you?” Hutch mumbled, uncertain of what was going  
on. He squinted his eyes to check his surroundings and gave a breath of relief when the well-known face of Fat Rolly appeared  
in front of him.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“Man, good to see you.” Hutch grabbed Fat Rolly’s arm for support, and the other man  
smiled at him.   
  


  


 

  


  
  
“Just follow me, Hutch. I promised you would meet someone interesting. He says he knows you. He’s  
in the adjoining club room.”  
  


  


 

  


  
  
“Have you seen Starsky?” Hutch asked, but got no answer. The music was getting even louder  
now.  
  


  


 

  


  
_  
  
“The ghouls all came from their humble abodes,  
to get a jolt from my electrodes.”  
  
_   


  


 

Still holding on to Fat Rolly’s sleeve, Hutch stumbled after the man who  
had been their snitch for several years. Hadn’t he promised to help them with the Sumners case?

 

  


  
_  
_

_  
_  


  


 

The lyrics penetrated Hutch’s brain, and he was tempted to repeat the words.  
A silly giggle caught in his throat, and he almost enjoyed the strange atmosphere around him. He had never attended a party  
like this. Monsters and ghouls passed by, and a skeleton shook his limbs to the music and embraced a white ghost, both singing  
along with the song. He couldn’t make out Starsky, though, and that was disturbing enough.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Rolly, have you seen Starsky?” he repeated, but Fat Rolly didn’t  
pay any attention to his question.

 

  


  


 

  


  
“Here we are,” Fat Rolly said, and Hutch stumbled after him into  
a room that was decorated in red, and in the middle of it he could see a divan bed, surrounded by big white, burning candles.  
Hutch swayed and noticed that Fast Rolly wasn’t by his side any longer. A large figure emerged from the opposite corner  
of the room and Hutch froze. The dark man in the dazzling caftan looked familiar to Hutch. Goose bumps raised on Hutch’s  
skin and he felt the impact of the horrible memories from    
  
Playboy   
  
  
  
  
Island   
  
  
years ago. The memories of the frightening events, when the Voodoo priest had put a hex on them,  
and Starsky had tried to kill Hutch, were still fresh. He pushed the thoughts aside and turned to leave the room when a strong  
voice stopped him.   


  


 

  


  


 

“Welcome to my world, Detective Hutchinson. It’s an honor to meet  
you again. After our last encounter, I had to retreat for some time, but now I’m back to reach for my ultimate goal.”  
The Voodoo priest laughed wholeheartedly, and Hutch shuddered.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Papa Theodore…” Hutch felt his knees go weak, and he sank  
down on the floor. In a futile attempt he tried to get up, from the floor, but the Voodoo priest only laughed louder.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“It’s no use, detective. I’ve made you too weak to get out of here. A drug, nothing  
to worry about, only to make you compliant. You’ll be mine this night. There’s nothing that can keep me from owning  
you completely. Come on. Lie down and let me see your beauty.”  
  


  


 

  


  
  
Papa Theodore waved his hand, and Hutch felt a cold breeze hit him. He looked down on himself and saw  
that his clothes had gone—he was naked!  
  


  


 

  


  
  
No!” Hutch couldn’t believe what was happening. He flinched when he was grabbed from behind  
and hauled up roughly.  
  


  


 

  


  


 

“Lemme go!” he slurred and began to thrash his arms around to get  
rid of the restraining arms. Instead, he found himself on the bed and expert hands tied him to the bedpost. Struggling made  
him feel even weaker, and with a moan, he stopped fighting.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

‘Starsky, where are you?’ He thought, and his searching gaze wandered  
through the dimmed room. The candlelight illuminated disguised figures. One looked like Dr. Frankenstein and the form next  
to him resembled Dracula with Boris Karloff by his side. The one who was busy tying him to the bed, looked like Wolf Man,  
and other monsters had gathered the room looking expectantly at the voodoo priest. Starsky wasn’t there and Hutch closed  
his eyes, hoping all of it would be only a bad dream.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Let us begin with the ceremony.” He heard Papa Theodore say. Opening  
his eyes, he saw the bright smile of the priest before he gave a nod to one of the monsters. The man turned around to retrieve  
a bowl of something steaming. Hutch struggled to get his hands free but it was in vain. He couldn’t move his legs either  
and lay exposed in front of the bystanders.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“I’ll prepare your body for the ultimate sacrifice.” Papa Theodore lowered his hand  
in the liquid and pulled it back out, his hand covered with a bubbling compound. With a lecherous smile he put his hand on  
Hutch’s throat and rubbed the hot fluid onto the skin. Hutch felt the big fingers stroking his neck and he felt sick.  
  


  


 

  


  
  
“Get your hands off me!” He cried, but he didn’t actually make a sound. Now the priest’s  
sticky hands roamed over his smooth chest and stomach   
  


  


 

  


  


 

“Nice!” He exclaimed and Hutch couldn’t bear it any longer.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“Starsky!” he cried and this time his voice was heard, and the people in the room winced  
at that. Papa Theodore smiled promisingly.  
  


  


 

  


  
  
“What are you worrying about, Detective? Let me enjoy what you have to offer.”   
  


  


 

  


  


 

Lustful glances from the bystanders scrutinized Hutch’s exposed body. Hands  
ran along his chest, rounded his navel and dared to travel down his thighs, teasing the soft skin.

 

  


  


 

Horrified, Hutch suspected they were going to rape him and then he would be killed.  
He forced himself to suppress those thoughts and concentrated on his loving partner. Starsky had always felt when he had been  
in trouble and he would be here soon to end this nightmare. Memories of their vacation on Playboy Island came back, Papa Theodore’s  
influence on them, his efforts to manipulate them and destroy their friendship. Starsky, attacking him on the cliffs and trying  
to kill him…

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Stop it!” The determined voice of the priest stopped the roaming  
hands on Hutch’s body and the figures retreated to the background, obediently waiting for what the priest decided next.

 

  


  


 

  


  
“   
  
  
Hutchinson   
  
  
, you will  
be mine forever, but first I have a surprise for you—be prepared for the ultimate sacrifice.”    


  


 

  


  
  
Papa Theodore applied more of the hot mass on Hutch’s body, then he chuckled contented and Hutch  
heard him mumble something.  
  


  


 

  


  
  
The sound of the music waved through the room when the door opened in the background  
  


  


 

  


  
_  
_

_“The scene was rockin’, all  
were digging the sounds Igor on chains, backed by his baying bounds.”_

 _  
_   


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch shifted on the bed and managed to raise a leg lightly. This way he didn’t  
feel so exposed.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

The music faded and he heard the people murmur and stand aside to give way to  
a figure disguised in a colorful coat and a black, curled wig. The dark blue eyes belonged without doubt to Starsky, and Hutch  
gave a sigh of relief.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Starsk.” Finally there was a flicker of hope. He wasn’t alone  
and he trusted his partner to find a way out of this nightmare. If it wasn’t such a horrible situation, Hutch would  
have admired Starsky in his Captain Hook costume. He looked really frightening, and the hook on his left arm shone in the  
candle light.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Voilà. My submissive servant Detective Michael Starsky is here to fulfill  
my goal,” the priest motioned Starsky to come nearer the divan bed, where Hutch lay sprawled.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky was staring at the priest, the sparkle in his eyes was gone, and for  
a moment Hutch had a bad feeling.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“Detective Starsky,” Papa Theodore announced to the Captain Hook imitation. He pulled something  
out of his pocket and held it outstretched in Starsky’s direction.   
  


  


 

  


  
  
Hutch recognized two straw dolls, one of them dressed in a raincoat, the other one costumed like Captain  
Hook. The priest made a pushing movement and the dolls crashed; the one in the raincoat losing its head. Hutch’s breath  
caught and he broke out in a sweat. Did that mean the priest tried again to manipulate Starsky? Would Starsky be able to ignore  
the voodoo this time?   
  


  


 

  


  


 

“Buddy, help me out of here. Please,” Hutch pleaded silently and  
tried to make eye contact with his partner, hoping for their silent conversation. It had helped them in dangerous situations  
before. It had to work here too.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Hear and follow my command: Kill Detective Hutchinson! This is your destiny.  
Kill him and you will live. Nobody disobeys my will.” Papa Theodore began to chant a tune that sounded like the song  
Hutch had heard in the hall before. The other members in the room sang along.

 

  


  


 

  


  
_  
_

_“For you, the living, this mash was  
meant too, when you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you.”_

 _  
_   


  


 

  


  


 

Staring at the priest, Starsky gave a light nod, and turned toward Hutch on the  
bed.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch was waiting for a sign of recognition. Starsky should have noticed Hutch’s  
humiliating position by now. Dark blue eyes looked down on him and his partner bent and reached out a hand. Hutch closed his  
eyes hoping that everything was going to be all right. He had to believe Starsky would never hurt him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Cold metal touched his neck. Something was put around his neck and his head was  
pulled upwards. Hutch’s eyes sprang open. Terrified by the unfamiliar grip he looked at Starsky and saw his partner  
hunched over him, his left arm with a hook behind his neck, the other arm braced on the bed.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Starsk, help me,” Hutch said, and felt a strange sensation; his  
throat was all choked up and he had difficulties breathing. “No, don’t,” he choked out, but the iron thing  
round his neck strangled him and made him gasp for air.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“It must be done,” Hutch heard Starsky say in a strange cold voice,  
and shortly before he lost consciousness he heard the chanting again.

 

  


  


 

  


  
_  
_

_“Now everything’s cool. Drac’s  
a part of the band and my monster mash is the hit of the land.”_

 _  
_   


  


 

  


  


 

“No!” Hutch’s desperate cry filled the room, when he tried  
one last time to fight his partner who was killing him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch panicked when hands skimmed over his chest. He heard words, but didn’t  
get the meaning.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“No! Don’t! You’re hurting me!” Hutch felt hands on his  
cheek and throat and he went wild. He tried to move his arms and wondered why he was able to do that. He thrashed around and  
tried to get rid of the hands that intended to kill him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

He heard a cry and a muffled “Shit! You hit me!” And then suddenly  
his arms were pinned on the bed and a voice near his ear said, “Wake up Hutch, don’t fight me. You had a nightmare.  
Come on. It’s me. You’re safe.”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch’s heart hammered, and he tried to make sense of the words he had  
just heard. Just before Starsky had tried to strangle him with a kind of hook. And now he was safe? Hutch dared to open one  
eye, only to see Starsky’s concerned face above him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“You…you tried to kill me.” Hutch hyperventilated and his gaze  
reflected the horror he had just endured.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“What’re you talking about?”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch lay panting, unable to speak. He flinched against the hand reaching up  
to stroke his cheek. Horrified, he expected to see the hook that had been around his neck.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“What’s wrong, Hutch? You’re scaring me here. C’mon,  
wake up and look at me. You’re safe, I’m with you.” Hutch looked at Starsky who was sitting next to him  
in the bed. Hutch made sure that he wasn’t trapped on a bed, in a red room with candles, and that there was no Papa  
Theodore or other people dressed up in costumes.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“It was a hell of a night,” Hutch admitted and relaxed for the first  
time. He wiped his sweaty face and unclenched his fists. Realizing that he was naked under the covers, he pulled the blanket  
up to his chin.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“You cold?”   
  


  


 

  


  
  
Soothing thumb strokes caressed his cheek, and Hutch shook his head.  
  


  


 

  


  


 

“Not really. It’s only…” Hutch hesitated. He couldn’t  
tell Starsky what he had to endure being captured by Papa Theodore in a nightmare that still haunted him. Starsky would make  
fun of him, he who never believed in voodoo or supernatural things.

 

  


  


 

  


  
_  
_

_“He did the mash, he did the monster  
mash, the monster mash.”_

 _  
_   


  


 

  


  


 

“Oh no,” Hutch groaned hearing the song again. Now it came from the  
radio on the bedside table.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“What is it? You don’t like the song? It’s my favorite these days. By the way, you  
forgot to turn off the alarm last night. Today we’re off work, it’s Saturday.” Starsky switched off the  
radio and looked at the clock. “It’s only six o’clock and I need some more shuteye.” He yawned audibly  
and drew the covers back to lie down next to Hutch.   
  


  


 

  


  


 

Hutch stiffened and then silently scolded himself. But the images of the dream  
were still alive in his mind and he felt the priest’s thick fingers on his skin and other hands touching him. He suppressed  
a groan, and immediately Starsky snuggled up to him sharing his body heat with him.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Hutch, tell me about your dream. Nobody is going to hurt you, and I’m  
the last one you should fight. Come on, let me get you warm, your skin is chilly.” A warm hand ran up and down Hutch’s  
arm, and step by step Hutch relaxed, surrendering to the loving ministrations.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“Well, you know, it started with a party I went to because you wanted me to go,” Hutch began.  
  


  


 

  


  


 

Starsky’s hand stilled for a moment, and he looked intensely at Hutch in  
the morning light of the bedroom.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
Hutch took Starsky’s hand and examined it carefully. Contented to see no hook, he relaxed further  
and continued.  
  


  


 

  


  


 

“You won’t believe what happened at that party,” and Hutch  
took his courage, and told Starsky about the nightmare.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“And when you bent over me, I thought you would get me out of that hell.  
Instead you tried to kill me. Again.” Hutch tried to put some distance between them, but Starsky held him tight.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“I know what you’ve been going through. Remember the bad nights I  
had after Marcus had abducted me? And who stayed by my side and helped me through them?” Starsky braced himself on an  
elbow to catch Hutch’s features. Hutch averted his eyes, but a hand under his chin, turned his head toward Starsky till  
their eyes locked.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“How can I show you that it was only a dream and everything’s going  
to be all right?” Starsky whispered.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Love me?” Hutch said softly, and the lopsided grin that spread on  
Starsky’s face made him smile too.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Whatever you wish.” The beloved face bent down and soft lips claimed  
Hutch’s mouth. A caressing hand trailed down his cheek, and over his neck, and there was nothing cold and frightening  
in the movement. Hutch breathed in Starsky’s mouth, his fear vanishing with every kiss they shared. Feeling Starsky’s  
hands on his shoulders and chest was the most welcome sensation to Hutch, knowing that those hands had nothing to do with  
the priest’s sticky hands on his body. Hutch moaned in anticipation, when Starsky found the sensitive spot under his  
navel and his touch caused goose bumps of excitement.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“You have a way to make me forget,” Hutch said fondly, looking down  
on Starsky’s dark head, savoring the sensation of that loving mouth on him. Starsky looked up, and Hutch could see the  
deep devotion and love in his eyes. He had never dreamed of falling in love with a man—not until Starsky had been shot  
by Gunther, and Hutch had realized that his life depended on David Michael Starsky. Everything had changed between them, and  
Hutch remembered the difficult times when they hadn’t wanted to admit that their love for each other had reached a new  
level.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Love you,” Starsky mouthed and went further down to take care of  
sensitive areas that made Hutch moan in pleasure. Forgetting everything that had bothered him, he let Starsky love him till  
he came with a cry, his hands embedded in the dark curls of his partner.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“I need you,” Hutch choked out and motioned Starsky to lie down beside  
him. Hungrily he searched Starsky’s mouth for a deep kiss, tasting himself and feeling overwhelmed by the love of this  
man who was able to banish all evil spirits.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“You know how much I love you, don’t you?” Hutch asked, only  
to see a doubtful expression on Starsky’s face.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Well, I’d like to believe that, but…” Then a mischievous  
smile appeared on his lover’s face and Hutch lunged forward, pinning him to the bed.

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“I’ll give you proof. Right away!” Hutch said, covering Starsky’s  
body with his own.

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
Interrupting their heated kisses, Starsky said, “Promise me to go with me to the biggest Halloween  
party in town tonight. Please?” And Hutch, nibbling on an earlobe, said distracted,  
  


  


 

  


  


 

“Only if you don’t appear in a Captain Hook costume…”

 

  


  


 

  


  


 

“Hey, wait, that’s my surprise for you. I found one in that shop  
for theatre costumes… You’ll like it.”

 

  


  


 

  


  
  
“No way!” Hutch responded, biting lightly on Starsky’s neck and causing a giggle from  
him.   
  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

The end

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 **  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

 

  


  


[  
   
](id24.html)

  


 

  


[](id64.html)

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
